The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which is generally similar to the Redtop Peach Tree (unpatented) of which it is a sport, but which bears fruit which is more highly colored than the Redtop and which ripens seven to ten days earlier.
The Redtop Peach Tree, developed by the United States Department of Agriculture and the Fresno State College Foundation, is well known as producing high quality, relatively early ripening peaches whose skin has an attractive blush and which have good fresh market acceptance. It is also well known that the time of harvest of commercially produced peaches greatly influences the price brought on the market, and an earlier ripening peach can generally be marketed at a higher price.
Further, consumer acceptance of a fresh market peach is greatly influenced by the skin coloration thereof, so that a highly colored skin is highly desirable for market. The present variety possesses the desirable qualities of the Redtop variety of peach tree but has the advantages of bearing fruit which is earlier ripening and has a more highly colored skin.